Quand je me souviendrai, je t'aimerai
by SnowMotion
Summary: Luffy demande de l'aide à Zoro pour l'aider à se souvenir d'un rêve dont il oublie toujours le contenu. Mais il se rend compte après s'en être souvenu que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé..


**Titre** : Quand je me souviendrai, je t'aimerai

**Auteur **: SnowMotion

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un OS Yaoi (amour entre deux hommes).

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au fantabuleux Eiichiro Oda !

* * *

Luffy leva les yeux vers Zoro qui le dévisageait d'un air déconfit. Le jour se levait lentement sur le Thousand Sunny et tous les autres Mugiwaras dormaient profondément à cette heure. Le vent faisait balancer le navire par sa seule force et le ciel se teignait d'une douce couleur bleutée, abandonnant le noir profond de la nuit. Debout dans la vigie, Luffy regardait Zoro, assis au sol, alors qu'il venait brusquement de le réveiller pour une raison qui lui échappait visiblement.

« **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? **Marmonna-t-il, encore léthargique. »

Luffy baissa les yeux comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol pour s'asseoir en tailleur, face à son ami bretteur. Il le regarda longuement, obnubilé d'abord par ses katanas sur son épaule puis par ses yeux profonds et perçants. Il s'assit finalement à ses côtés après quelques secondes d'hésitation révélant une certaine timidité, et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le bois.

« **Pourquoi toi.. ? **Finit-il par déglutir après quelques minutes de silence gênant. »

Zoro soupira et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis il dégagea sa main gauche de derrière sa tête pour écarter les bras et inviter Luffy à se blottir contre lui.

« **Je suppose que je peux rien y faire.. Allez, viens. **»

Luffy sourit et accepta la proposition de son ami sans se faire prier. Il serra ses bras autour de son torse et poussa un long soupir d'aise, collant son oreille contre le coeur de Zoro, bercé ensuite par le son régulier et grave qu'il produisait. Il resta agrippé à lui quelques minutes encore, la joue appuyée sur le torse ciselé de son compagnon et sourit de plus belle. Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment bien au creux de ses bras.

« **Pourquoi tu m'as demandé une chose pareille ? **Demanda Zoro, tout de même curieux et un peu inquiet.  
- **J'essaie de trouver une solution pour ce rêve que j'oublie tous les matins.**  
- **T'es en train de me dire que dormir avec quelqu'un va t'aider à te souvenir de ce genre de chose ? Ah**, rit-il, le ton et l'expression moqueurs. »

Luffy se redressa brutalement pour le regarder, cognant le haut de sa tête contre son menton, et ignorant la légère pression qu'il ressentait sur le crâne et le juron de son ami après le choc, il prit son air le plus contrarié possible.

« **Pas dormir avec **_**quelqu'un**_**, mais dormir avec **_**toi**_** oui ! **»

Zoro laissa alors un léger sourire béat fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais se reprit rapidement. Il s'était fait avoir. Il détourna le regard et ravala sa salive. Il murmura quelques mots que Luffy ne fut pas capable d'entendre et le serra plus fortement contre lui, l'obligeant en même temps à regarder ailleurs. Les yeux du Capitaine se fermèrent doucement, tandis que sa tête se soulevait au rythme de la respiration profonde du bretteur, qui s'était d'ailleurs accélérée. Ce dernier ferma les yeux à son tour pour se calmer, et perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne trouva pas le sommeil qu'il aurait tant aimé accueillir par ce moment embarrassant.

Quand avait-il commencé à l'aimer ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment. Certainement avait-il succombé à ce sourire innocent depuis le début. A ces yeux déterminés, cette force d'esprit indestructible, cette loyauté sans faille et cette ambition dangereusement contagieuse. Le Seigneur des Pirates. Si ça n'avait pas été Luffy, il n'aurait jamais cru quelqu'un capable de s'élever au même niveau que Gol D. Roger. Oui, il le savait, si ça n'avait pas été Luffy, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça. Il ne serait pas devenu pirate, n'aurait pas été d'accord avec lui quoi qu'il dise, n'aurait pas combattu jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger et il n'aurait pas voyagé sur terre, mer et dans le ciel pour le suivre n'importe où au prix de sa vie. Mais il le faisait, tout simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui et de tout ce qui faisait de cette personne quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Outre le même sexe, ou encore toutes les choses qui auraient pu le résigner à l'aimer. Il était un hors-la-loi, après tout. Il n'avait aucune raison pour se fier aux préférences de l'époque ou à leurs règles. Il s'en fichait.

Ce qui le dérangeait, au contraire, c'était que certes, il avait envie de le toucher et de le sentir près de lui, mais même s'il ne le pouvait pas, son bonheur lui suffisait complètement. Si Luffy ne l'aimait pas, il se surprenait à penser que c'était « tant pis ». Alors, comme ça, même un amour à sens unique lui suffisait à lui, Roronoa Zoro ? Ce même homme avec une fierté sans égal ? ..Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il savait qu'avec ou sans un amour partagé, il suivrait Luffy jusqu'à la mort et l'aiderait dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait.

Et c'est en entendant un léger gémissement qu'il fut sorti de ses songes. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour regarder Luffy qui le serrait de plus en plus fort et qui s'installait confortablement sur lui, le prenant certainement pour une sorte de matelas, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se rappela alors à ce moment là ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

« _Zoro, je fais un rêve. C'est un rêve heureux, j'en suis certain. Un rêve apaisant, relaxant, où je me sens bien et en sécurité. Presque comme si j'étais au coeur d'un nuage tout blanc et doux. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le matin, je ne peux pas m'en rappeler. Dès que je me réveille, tout les souvenirs de ce rêve magnifique disparaissent. Mes pensées se perdent dans le néant et je ne sens que ce bien-être qui m'a envahi et qui m'envahira encore la nuit suivante. Que s'est-il passé ? Où, avec qui, quand ? Est-ce que je serai capable de m'en souvenir un jour ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à m'en souvenir ? »_

Il faisait un rêve heureux, assez heureux pour le faire sourire durant son sommeil. Zoro était beaucoup trop curieux à ce sujet, et pour cette raison, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Parce qu'il l'était justement _trop_.

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard, alors que Robin lisait sur le pont et que Sanji préparait probablement le petit déjeuner en fredonnant que Luffy daigna ouvrir un oeil encore endormi, sûrement réveillé par l'odeur émanant de la cuisine. Zoro sourit et remit ses vêtements en place, avant de l'aider à se redresser et de lui demander :

« **Alors, ce rêve ? **»

Luffy se rappela alors de la raison pour laquelle il avait dormi avec Zoro. Ce dernier se redressa à son tour, massant son bras gauche endolori, celui où avait reposé la tête de son Capitaine pendant des heures, suffisantes pour lui donner des fourmillements douloureux.

« **Je ne me rappelle pas**, annonça Luffy en affichant une mine rouge pivoine qui prouvait exactement le contraire. »

Zoro ressuya alors le léger fil de bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche avec son pouce, caressant « accidentellement » au passage sa lèvre inférieure. Luffy n'en devint que plus cramoisi encore et regarda le visage de son ami tout près du sien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si proche de lui. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, il pouvait clairement distinguer chaque trait sans forcer, et un sentiment unique s'empara de lui. Il était certainement le premier à voir Zoro de si près. Et ça lui plaisait.

« **Je me rappelle de.. **commença-t-il, passant une main dans les cheveux de Zoro et attrapant l'une des siennes pour la poser dans son cou. **De ça.. **»

Il se rapprocha alors encore, timidement, mais il se stoppa quand ils ne furent qu'à seulement quelques courts millimètres. Il sentit leur deux souffles se mélanger et l'air se fit rare, cependant, il ne bougea pas et ne le quitta pas du regard, encore une fois absorbé par ces deux pupilles sauvages. Zoro, lui, s'était pétrifié sur le coup. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'innocent Luffy ne prenne les devants avec autant d'assurance. Il se décrispa quand il le vit s'arrêter, laissant un léger sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage.

« **Tu te dégonfles, Cap'tain ? **»

Mais Zoro aurait dû savoir qu'on ne défie JAMAIS Monkey D. Luffy. Un lueur traversa les yeux de ce dernier, qui agrippa la tête du bretteur avec ses mains, l'empêchant brusquement de bouger. Zoro se glaça de plus belle. Et puis, soudainement, son Capitaine plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force, sans aucune douceur, provocant le choc de leurs dents entres elles.

« **Crétin ! **Hurla Zoro en se reculant subitement, réveillé par la douleur. **Pas si fort ! **»

Luffy se massa le visage sous les grommellements de Zoro, qui ressuyait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment. Rire qui alerta Sanji, qui sortit alors de la cuisine pour lancer un « A table ! » agressif aux hommes et un « Venez manger, Mellorines~ » doucereux aux femmes, serviette en main. Zoro fit claquer sa langue en le voyant s'extasier devant Robin et Nami, le traita de pervers et ressuya finalement les dernières gouttes de sang qui coulaient de sa petite coupure à la lèvre d'un revers de manche.

Luffy, quant à lui, abandonna soudainement Zoro à sa douleur et à ses ronchonnements en sautant de la vigie, suite à l'appel de Sanji. Le bretteur resta là, seul, assis l'air songeur. Il comprit alors que Luffy l'avait lâchement laissé après ce qui s'était passé. Il venait d'essayer de l'embrasser, avait réduit l'espérance de vie de ses dents de quelques années, avait mis tellement de force dans l'acte qu'il lui avait ouvert la lèvre, ne s'était pas excusé, n'avait pas essayé de faire mieux ou de réparer son erreur et par dessus tout, il l'avait abandonné pour rejoindre ce sourcil-en-vrille dérangé. C'était une journée horrible, alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer.

.xx.

Luffy avalait désormais sans même mâcher tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ne cherchant pas vraiment à savoir si c'était comestible ou non. Quand il eut fini, il se balança en arrière en posant ses mains sur son ventre dans un soupir d'aise, satisfait de son repas. Tous s'éloignèrent ensuite de la cuisine pour reprendre leurs activités quotidiennes, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle île à explorer et à aider - parce qu'ils avaient un don pour aider les gens et pour attirer tous les problèmes à leur place, tout le monde le savait.

Zoro, comme souvent installé au point le plus haut du Thousand Sunny, n'eut qu'à patienter quelques secondes pour être de nouveau interrompu dans sa sieste - bien qu'apercevant qui c'était, il ne fut pas si dérangé que ça. En effet, Luffy venait de pénétrer dans la petite pièce d'un air inhabituellement sérieux. Zoro ne leva pas le regard vers lui tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement. Il finit par s'accroupir devant lui et, les yeux écarquillés, il fixa sa bouche pendant de longues minutes.

« **Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? **S'impatienta Zoro, dérangé par le regard que lui portait Luffy. »

Le capitaine sursauta légèrement suite à ces mots, puis, comme hypnotisé, il approcha sa main du visage du bretteur et effleura ses lèvres des doigts. Ce dernier eut un frisson indescriptible et regarda son ami s'approcher encore, l'air intéressé, le regard mi-clos et perdu sur lui.

« **Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? **»

Luffy accepta simplement en opinant.

« **Sanji m'a dit que certaines personnes avaient de la magie au bout des lèvres**, avoua-t-il. »

Zoro soupira. Ce crétin de cuisiner lui avait encore mis quelque chose d'idiot en tête. Sur Grand Line, tout était possible, mais de la magie au bout des lèvres.. ? Il fallait être sérieusement dérangé pour inventer une rumeur pareille.

« **Et tu le crois ? **»

Luffy acquiesça encore, les yeux grands ouverts. Zoro le regarda caresser ses lèvres inlassablement, à son tour absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Quand il voulut lui demander pour quelle raison il le croyait, son capitaine commençait déjà à répondre, le devançant.

« **Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai embrassé.. je l'ai sentie. La magie. **»

A ce moment précis, au dernier mot de cette phrase, toutes les convictions de Zoro furent balayées brusquement au loin. Au lieu d'accepter de seulement le regarder sourire de loin et de l'observer pour ensuite lui donner le bonheur, dissimulé dans l'ombre, il voulait maintenant le sentir tout contre lui et se tenir à ses côtés. De simples mots et tout ce qu'il avait pu dire dans le passé avait été totalement bouleversé. Mais c'était déjà arrivé. Autrefois, il avait dit qu'il ne rejoindrait pas Luffy pour être un pirate, mais il avait fini par le faire après de simples paroles idéalistes. C'était la force de son capitaine. Il l'avait tout bonnement rallié à sa cause par de belles paroles.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et enleva doucement ses doigts de ses lèvres, avant de l'attirer à lui avec force et de le câler entre ses jambes.

« **Tu veux la ressentir encore ? **Demanda-t-il, tout près de son visage, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- **Oui**, affirma simplement Luffy. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Zoro, qui lui attrapa immédiatement l'arrière de la nuque et qui s'attela à lui montrer les joies d'un baiser « rempli de magie ».

A bout de souffle et complètement écrasé contre le torse brûlant de Zoro, Luffy glissa sa tête dans son cou pour reprendre son calme et sa respiration par la même occasion. Il se remit doucement du flux d'émotions qu'il avait soudainement ressenti. Persuadé que c'était bel et bien de la magie, il leva ses yeux une nouvelle fois vers son ami bretteur et le pria de lui faire partager une nouvelle fois un peu de ses « étincelles ». Et c'est ainsi que la vigie servit de nid d'amour pendant la majeure partie de la journée.

Nami, sur le pont, s'étonna de voir que Luffy n'était toujours pas descendu pour dîner à une heure si tardive. Elle leva les yeux vers la vigie, afficha une moue confuse et fit les cents pas pendant plusieurs minutes, sous les yeux des autres membres de l'équipage.

« **Vous pensez qu'il est malade ? **Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- **Même s'il avait été malade, il serait descendu pour manger**, répondit Sanji. **C'est forcément autre chose.**  
- **Une idée ? **S'impatienta-t-elle devant le manque de réaction de l'équipage, attendant une réponse. »

Mais elle n'obtint que des réponses négatives, même de la part d'Ussop, qui ne manquait pourtant pas d'idées. Debout devant l'échelle menant à ladite pièce qui occupait toutes ses pensées, elle hésita à monter de multiples secondes. Mais, quand elle posa son pied droit sur la première marche, elle décida qu'elle ne ferait pas demi-tour avant d'avoir vu ce qui se passait. Elle les escalada alors une à une et arriva finalement en haut, essoufflée. Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, elle l'ouvrit soudainement, et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Nami descendait frénétiquement de la vigie et, arrivée en bas, elle attrapa le verre d'alcool le plus proche et l'avala d'une traite.

« **Il est malade ? **S'inquiéta Chopper, commençant déjà à sortir le matériel nécéssaire pour aller faire son diagnostic.  
- **Non**, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. **Pire que ça. Ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de monter ou vous le payerez de votre pureté ! **»

Le petit renne s'inquiéta de plus belle. Pire qu'une maladie ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Zoro jeta un regard inquiet à Luffy. Ils s'étaient tous les deux stoppés dans leurs actions quand Nami avait ouvert la porte sans prévenir, alors que Zoro serrait déjà leurs deux sexes entre eux. Même si elle n'avait presque rien vu ou entendu, il était certain que ça lui avait fait un choc.

« **Elle s'en remettra, j'espère. **»

Luffy eut un petit rire discret se redressa, la « séance d'apprentissage de la magie » étant terminée. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de sortie pour quitter la pièce, mais quand il posa sa main sur la poignée, Zoro, qui s'était presque levé, le retint par le bras.

« **Tu comptes encore partir lâchement ? **Demanda-t-il, l'expression contrariée. »

Le capitaine se tourna vers lui avec un sourire satisfait et des yeux ravis, posant ses mains dans le cou frais de Zoro, qui levait la tête pour le voir, puisqu'il était à genoux, le visage face à son ventre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Luffy et l'attira à lui, avide de tendresse.

« **J'espérais que tu m'empêcherais de partir**, avoua Luffy. **Mais, allons manger d'abord. **»

Zoro ne rechigna pas plus que ça et se dressa sur ses jambes légèrement endormies et parcourues de quelques fourmillements. Il laissa ses katanas à la vigie et descendit les marches de l'échelle, Luffy agrippé à son dos, riant comme un enfant dans un manège pendant qu'ils descendaient tout deux du sommet. Quand le couple de pirates arriva enfin dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par le regard lourd de reproches de Nami. N'y prêtant pas vraiment attention, ils s'installèrent à table l'un en face de l'autre. La navigatrice termina ce qu'elle mangeait sans dire quoi que ce soit, soutenant l'ambiance pesante de cette soirée durant quelques minutes interminables à bout de bras. Mais, elle finit par craquer quand elle surprit Zoro jeter un coup d'oeil rempli de sous-entendus obscènes à Luffy. En réalité, il cherchait juste à le prévenir que Nami n'allait pas tarder à crier mais elle était trop hors d'elle pour le comprendre. Elle attrapa alors la bouteille de verre la plus proche d'elle et l'explosa sur le crâne de Zoro, qui ne vacilla pourtant pas. Un mince filet de sang vint glisser jusque sur son front et fendit son visage d'une ligne pourpre.

« **Ne fais pas ça quand je suis juste en face, bretteur pervers ! **Finit-elle par hurler en reculant, à la fois horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait et énervée. »

Zoro resta sans bouger quelques secondes, probablement de digérer l'impact de la bouteille sur sa tête et la blessure que ça lui avait causé. Puis, relevant des yeux démoniaques et fous vers Nami, un sourire dérangé apparut doucement sur ses lèvres. Ussop se pétrifia, effrayé, et Luffy s'arrêta de manger sous la surprise.

« **Je vais la tuer, Cap'tain.. **»

.xx.

Chopper finit de soigner les blessures de Zoro en enroulant un bandage immaculé autour de sa tête, sous l'oeil attentif de Luffy. Quand il termina finalement, il quitta la pièce avec sa petite malette et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant ainsi les deux pirates seuls dans la chambre. Assis sur une chaise sur laquelle il se balançait depuis quelques bonnes minutes, Luffy resta à observer sans rien dire, l'air impassible.

« **..ça fait mal ? **Finit-il par demander, curieux, tout en tendant la main vers lui, comme s'il essayait de le toucher à distance.  
- **Bien sûr que ça fait mal**, soupira Zoro. **Mais j'ai déjà vécu pire.**  
- ..**Tu veux un peu de magie ? **»

Zoro leva son visage vers Luffy avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, il en redemandait même. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de ne pas pouvoir le toucher davantage.

Assis sur le lit, dos contre le mur frais, il ouvrit doucement ses bras et Luffy se précipita vers lui, s'installant sur ses cuisses, entourant son cou de ses bras et le serrant frénétiquement contre lui. Il passa une main sur sa clavicule et, timidement, il glissa quelques doigts tremblants sous le kimono vert pour sentir sa peau. Il poussa son bras jusqu'à son épaule et fit glisser le vêtement dans le but de commencer à le déshabiller. Zoro défit lui-même l'autre côté et laissa tomber les deux manches sur ses hanches. A moitié nu, il jeta un regard encourageant à Luffy qui enleva lui aussi son haut et se serra contre lui pour enfin sentir le contact de leur peau.

Il frissonna, envahi par une vague de plaisir. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Zoro pour constater enfin à quel point ils étaient doux. Il pencha la tête en arrière, se crispa un moment, et reprit son calme. Il sentit les deux grandes mains de Zoro agripper ses hanches et caresser doucement son dos, remonter lentement sur ses omoplates et glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour finalement retourner aux hanches. Un long soupir d'aise s'échappa de la gorge du capitaine, qui, en un sourire encore plus large que le précédent, colla son front à celui du bretteur.

« **C'est vraiment de la magie**, souffla-t-il. »

Et à peine eut-il sentit le membre dur de Zoro contre sa cuisse qu'il était déjà allongé sur le lit, en position dominée. Il évalua les larges épaules qui l'empêchaient de s'échapper et leva sa main vers le visage de son ami, pour caresser doucement la cicatrice qu'il avait à l'oeil gauche du bout des doigts. Il traça ensuite les traits marqués qui s'exposaient à lui, jouant parfois avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui passaient sous ses caresses, et les yeux mi-clos, il dessina lentement la courbe de son cou du bout de l'index. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Zoro qui s'empara de la main de Luffy et la porta à sa bouche pour déposer un simple baiser dans sa paume, introduisant ensuite sa langue entre deux doigts gourmands, souhaitant en avoir toujours plus.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Zoro qui s'attela à donner de la tendresse à Luffy. Il pencha son visage vers lui et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, dérivant parfois sur son cou, ses joues ou ses yeux, couvrant sa peau de baisers humides et doux. S'attardant parfois à quelques endroits sensibles et le léchant de temps en temps pour le faire réagir encore plus, il continua sa besogne sans faillir, crispant le petit corps de Luffy sous le sien, l'obligeant à s'agripper à son dos dénudé et à y laisser quelques marques rouges.

.xx.

Avachi sur le torse dénudé de Zoro, Luffy se réveilla doucement et constata que son ami - devenu son amant - dormait encore. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, se rappela ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, et, rougissant tout contre la peau de Zoro, il dissimula son visage cramoisi dans les draps. Il s'en souvenait, désormais. Toutes ces heures où il avait cherché à se rappeler de son rêve fait durant la nuit prenaient enfin tout leur sens. Il n'avait pas pu s'en souvenir parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de choses.

Mais ce bonheur qu'il avait ressenti chaque matin en se réveillant était enfin expliqué. Ce sentiment d'oppression au coeur, indolore mais présente, tout avait enfin du sens. Durant toutes ces nuits, il avait rêvé d'amour. Il avait rêvé qu'il était avec la personne qu'il aimait, qu'il le serrait dans ses bras comme maintenant et qu'il pouvait l'embrasser autant de fois qu'il voulait sans utiliser le prétexte de « vouloir de la magie ». Il avait rêvé de Zoro.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ledit Zoro se réveillait lentement lui aussi. Les yeux encore nuageux, troublés par le sommeil, il redressa sa tête pour regarder Luffy se cacher sous le drap. Il tira brutalement sur le tissu, découvrant son amant, et avisa son visage rouge pivoine.

« **Qu'est-ce que.. ? **Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, confus. »

Luffy détourna le regard après avoir croisé ses yeux pendant un millième de seconde et se laissa tomber sur le côté, avant de se recroqueviller pour que Zoro ne puisse pas voir sa tête.

« **Je m'en rappelle. Le rêve.**  
- **Ah. C'est bien**, affirma Zoro, un peu confus. **Alors ?**  
- **J'aurais préféré ne pas m'en souvenir. J'ai rêvé de..**  
- **Hm ? **»

Pour seule réponse à la question muette de Zoro, Luffy se retourna et agrippant sa nuque, et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur et timidité. Zoro resta glacé un moment, avant de sentir le sang monter à ses joues. Il se recula soudainement, surpris par les yeux profonds de Luffy plongés dans les siens.

« **J'ai rêvé de tout un tas de choses avec toi. J'ai rêvé que je t'aimais**, confessa-t-il. »

Zoro se décrispa soudainement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'entendre ces mots puissent le choquer autant.

« **Et.. ça n'est qu'un rêve ?**  
- **..Non. **»

La conversation fut conclue par un « tu m'aimes ? » marmonné et un « oui » timide. La gorge nouée et l'estomac retourné par le choc, Zoro resta sans bouger un moment. S'il avait su, il aurait fait tout ça plus tôt. Il tendit doucement sa main vers Luffy et la colla contre sa joue brûlante, avant de lui chuchoter un petit « moi aussi ». Tout avait enfin commencé.

L'équipage, l'oreille collée à la porte de la chambre, écoutait attentivement ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Leur chambre avait été monopolisée toute la nuit et leur petit doigt leur disait qu'ils passeraient également la nuit suivante sur le pont..

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur **: J'ai fini ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire. Si vous un avez un avis, n'hésitez pas.

_SnowMotion~_


End file.
